Fight Fire With Friar
by KidSheik
Summary: Lucas and Maya. Those two and their little banter is more than just a game. But the more they keep it up, the more sexual tension is burning within them/ Lucaya Fanfiction
1. Introduction

**So this is just a story that I made on my wattpad account from like 2 years ago or so and I decided to put it on here cause... why not. I understand how cringe worthy this must be. *sigh***

Riley's POV*

I sat at the bay window waiting for my best friend Maya. She always picks me up for school and today's our last year here in highschool! I am soooo excited for senior year! Ugh and PROM I can't even right now- "Hey riles" Maya says as she crawls in through the window. I never understand why she never just uses the door but hey it's whatever.

"Hey peaches, ready for our first day as seniors!" I say all happy and jumpy

"Ugh yes please, I am seriously ready to get out of this hell hole" she groaned

"Oh no you're not you know you like school on the inside you just don't wanna admit it" I give her a knowing challenging smirk.

Maya's pov*

"Oh no you're not you know you like school on the inside you just don't want to admit it" Riley smirked at me. Maybe i do but I can't stand it the only thing I like about school is art and lunch. I secretly like history because Mr. Matthews, who is also Riley's dad and our history teacher, gave good lessons that often related to our lives. But hey Riley didn't have to know I like that class...even...if I fall asleep almost everyday I'm there.

"Riles, shh I have a rep to protect" I joked.

"OH I WAS RIGHT MAYA PENELOPE HART LIKES SCHOO-"

"Ladies" farkle greeted us as he sat on the other side of the bay window.

"Farkle" Riley and I said in unison. Farkle... Man that name is just the most weirdest name I've ever heard of and to make it more weird his last name is minkus. Boy the names people give their kids. Oh yeah, I forgot tell ya, Farkle is Riley's and I's good friend, but of course you should already know that right?. The three of us have been together since we were little. He says he loves the both of us equally but I'm sure he's got a thing for Riley.

I haven't really noticed at all until now but Farkle has grown to look like a serious fuckboy, he's grown out of his turtles necks, Heck! He's grown taller then me, but then again I am 5'3 (don't worry, I know Sabrina's only 5'0). Well thanks Farkle. thanks for leaving me hanging down here while you and Riley are tall bamboo trees. But overall he looks good and dare I say it...cute almost, Boy the things puberty does to guys. I snicker a little at that.

"Farkle you ready for highschool" Riley asked Farkle. Jeez it's like highschool was on her mind all week because she seemed pretty hyped about it. Oh and Riley?, she's still the same riley who would always be all happy and sunshine and rainbows. But me, I'm just the complete opposite and that's what put us two together. Because she's there to help me see the positives and I'm there to show her the negatives.

"Of course I am, It's our last year here we are now finally seniors,Isadora and I have been holding on pretty stro- I mean I can't wait I already have applications given to me from 15 colleges" farkle smiles pretty confidently. Isadora eh? I'm going to have to ask him about that later I wonder if Riley caught his little slip up

"I honestly don't get how you both could just possibly like school. It's basically another place to sleep the desks are honestly quite comfy". I said nodding my head to the 'desks are honestly quite comfy' part. Riley laughs a little at my comment.

"Alright, well its about time to go so let's bounce" I crawl back through the window. Farkle and Riley follow behind.

Walking down the hallway with Riley and Farkle I can't help but not take my mind off of Lucas, he and Riley had been unofficially together since middle school and neither of them has grown some balls and make a move to date each other yet!. But then of course Lucas already has balls an- Ok ok, Maya Hart stop what you're saying this is ridiculous but ohhh my god I can even imagine how big they are- STOP IT!. I sigh this is really ridiculous to think of Riley's... "Boyfriend" like this but god I can't help it he's so goddamn gorgeous.

"Hey Riley" Lucas gives Riley a small genuine smile, that of course has Riley blushing in seconds. And I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Wow Farkle you've grown over the summer, huh" Zay comments as he comes behind Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I'm fuck boy material" we all look at Farkle with shocked faces...well they all did it's not like I didn't expect this kind of language coming from him he hangs out with me a lot sometimes.

"Farkle!" Riley gasps.

"Yeah I guess so" Zay laughs at his response.

"Howdy, shortstack" Lucas looks at me tipping his imaginary cowboy hat, with his signature smirk and wink. Ugh, he smells so fucking good and he has definitely got more attractive then ever. Calm down maya control yourself.

"I'm doing pretty good ranger rick, how was you're summer, did you go horse back ridin' in them grassy fields" I retort with a country accent keeping up our little game. Riley and Zay laughing a little in the back ground.

"Yeah I actually did..." he smirks and comes closer to me. No no no stay back if he comes any closer...

"... if you want I can take you back to my house and I can show you how to ride this cowboy" he winks and the bell couldn't have rang at a much better timing becuase students came rushing through the hallway to get to their classes. But I couldn't move god just his whole voice was enough to make me warm inside but he managed to get me all hot and bothered. Ok huckleberry you wanna play then let's play.

 **Ya know what, when I choose to I will definitely go back and make this less cringe worthy then I'm sure it already is.**


	2. Distraction

*Maya's POV*

Mr. Matthews entered the class about ready to start. Usually I would fall asleep in class, or actually pay attention to his lessons, but this was just not normal. I find myself zoning out every 5 minutes because the only thing that was in my mind was that damn cowboy. His smell, his voice it just lingered around me and I can't snap out of it.

"Peaches...peaches...MAYA!" Riley yells almost a little to loudly because Mr. Matthews jerks his head up dropping his notes in the process. Oh was that a curse word I hear?, Mr Mathews watch it we're in school. (although she shouldn't be talking cursing is like her 2nd language the)

"What! what! what!" I snap my head towards riley shouting back at her.

"Are you ok?, the bell just rang...are you ok?". What really?, huh probably didn't hear it.

"You've been lost in your own world you didn't even flinch when Farkle threw a paper ball at you during cla-"

"HE THREW WHAT!" I don't care if that boy is taller than me, I will find him later and I will make him shit his pants.

"Uhm...nothing but c'mon you don't wanna be late for class, I'm sure you don't want detention on the first day?"

"Ugh, fine just know that later today Farkle will not see anything coming" I get up and grab my stuff, I sure as hell won't be able to focus at all throughout today.

*No ones POV*

"I'm telling you Vanessa got a ass bigger than Nicki Manaj's I swear!" Zay exclaims.

"Isaiah I do not like that you are cheating on me with this Vanessa girl"

"I'm not dating you smackle get that message into you're big ass jimmy nuetron brain"

"You know you want me" Smackle growls flirtatiously

"Yeah the feeling is mutual" Zay shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Smackle you are a handful" Lucas says as he's still laughing at her and Zay's comments.

"Sometimes I wonder how all of us are even friends" Farkle shakes his head at the three of them.

"I ask myself that all the time Farkle" Riley agrees.

The 4 are all joking around and laughing until they turn their attention to Maya.

"Is she ok she's been quiet all day" Zay questions

"Yeah Maya, are you ok?" Riley asks a little concerned

"Here I got this" already expecting this Farkle takes out some paper crumbles it up and is ready to throw it at Maya.

"Put that ball down or I swear I'm gonna have your dick chopped off and hanged as a reward on my wall" Maya says with a threatening look on her face. Farkle quickly putting the ball away without hesitation.

"Not like there's much to chop off his dick is smaller than my pinky" Smackle says.

"SMACKLE!!" Farkle shouts with a embarrassed look on his face. (damn poor Farkle she came at your life with that insult)

"Ok but seriously Maya" Riley trying to contain herself from laughing again. "What's on your mind you seem pretty distracted. What's on my mind is that Ranger Rick decided to ignite a fire in me that's gonna make him regret getting me all riled up like that, maya thought.

"Oh uhm..it's nothing really I just... I gotta head home I'm a little tired I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow though, alright?" Maya gets up and makes her way out the exit of Topanga's.

"Oh..k?" Riley questions with furrowed eyebrows. All of them watching as she exits the door.

*Maya's POV*

"I just need to go home, get some rest an-"

"Oh...sorry" I know he did not just bump into me.

"Aye, watch where you're...Josh?" Wow he definitely looks a lot more older and taller. What is with everyone growing now damn!. why are they all growing!.

"Maya?, long time now see"

"Josh I saw you last year at the Christmas party" I arch my eyebrow.

"Yeah well since then, you look beautiful" he gives me that cute little smirk of his. If he didn't have that beanie on I would've found it a little more less attractive.

"Soooo what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at college or something?"

"Well yeah I uhm, I just wanted to stop by and say hi to you" he smiles. He wanted to see me? What is this some type of joke. I must be zoning out again.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Josh scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm well yeah, not just you riley too and uh everyone...else"

"Riiiight" I started to walk back the way I was going. "Well it was great seeing ya josh but I gotta go home and rest today isn't my day" I wave him goodbye.

"Wait maya, I kinda wanted to know if you, uh, maybe wanted to go out somewhere you know to eat...somewhere"

I froze and look back at him. He's actually serious about this I don't know what's up with him today but my crush for him has been long gone. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get my mind off of Bucky McBoing boing. "Sure why not. Maybe tomorrow, we can go to taco bell I'm down.

"Great I'll seeya maya" he smirks. Seriously he needs to stop I can't deal with my inner self, stay in my dungeon of sadness!

"Yeah tomorrow. Later josh" I walk off.

 **Ayeeee how'd you like this chapter?, next chapter will just be a small little fluff chapter with maya and josh on their date. But it'll be important for later in the book. Anyway gotta black/** **Was what I said when this book first happened.**


	3. Oh! No We Didn't?

"Agh my head is pounding" I sit up, wait where am I?. I look to the left and see josh sleeping peacefully.

"What the fuck" I whisper to myself and take off the sheet but close my eyes

"Please have my clothes on, please have my clothes on "...

*Earlier that day*

"So...Lemme get this straight" Riley looks at me with an arched eyebrow and an amused look on her face as she takes in all this information. Ohhhh she thinks this is funny.

"You guys bumped into each other, had a little chit chat and suddenly he asks you out on a date to taco bell?"

"Yep, well the taco bell part was my idea but I-"

"Maya I thought you said your little crush on him was over."

"It is! it really is. I just needed to get my mind off of lu- off of things" I fix that little slip up quickly before her mind processes whatever I said.

"Mind off of what?"

"Nevermind that, look it's just a little trip to taco bell nothing big I promise" I smile

"Ok fine but you will tell me everything that goes on today ok?" I nod my head yes (but you wanna say no what do you mean...ok sorry back to the story)

"Hey guys" Lucas greets as he, Farkle, Zay and Smackle enter the bay window.

"We were gonna head out to go bowling you guys wanna join?" Farkle asks.

"Yeah maya I'm finally gonna beat you today just you watch" zay says confidently.

"OHHH I'd love to come BUT, Maya will not be tagging along" Riley says

"Why?" Lucas questions, why do you care ranger Rick.

"Well I have a date with josh and I should be going right now so you guys can go without me" I say about ready to leave.

"Josh?" Looks a little mad but I don't know if it's cause I'm going out with josh or I won't be there to go bowling with them.

"Yeah huckleberry, Uncle Boing has asked me out and we are going out for tacos" I smile

"How so very romantic to go out and eat Taco's" zay laughs a little

"Hey I'm a simple gal I'm as romantic as they come" I joke "well I gotta bounce can't leave him waiting, see ya losers"

"Have fun!, not to much fun" Riley jokes and I wave them goodbye

"Yeah, have fun" Lucas gives me a tight smile. Wonder what that was about.

Taco bells was hilarious, while me and josh were talking a small group of little girls came running up to me like "OH MY GOSH YOUR SABRINA CARPENTER" "IT'S SABRINA CARPENTER!!" One of them fainted. I had no idea I looked so much like her but I went along with it and signed whatever they wanted me to sign. Which was weird because some little girl was willing to let me sign her stomach and that's where I was like ok well that's enough signatures for today so me and josh headed out. He did point out that me and sabrina looked so much alike that we could be twins...I don't see it. So we were spending the rest of the night talking and broke into comfortable silence afterwards.

"Ya know Maya, I never realized how beautiful you are until now" josh says breaking the silence we had walking together.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush" I joke, of course I'm not blushing who the fuck do you think I am.

Josh chuckles "I'm serious Maya you really are beautiful" he stops and looks at me with a smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment" I continue walking as he follows beside me.

We walk in silence and I stare at the sky, this is one of those nights where I just want to take out my sketch book and draw the bright stars and the moon, or maybe just paint it when I get home. I take out my phone and take a quick picture of it. Josh looks at me with a confused questioning face. I already know what he's gonna ask.

"I took a picture of the sky so I can go home and paint it later" I tell him.

"That's cool, do you think maybe you can paint me a picture?" He asks

"I mean sure I don't have a lot to do on my plate why not, what do you want me to paint a picture of?"

"Well I might have something in mind" he smiled, "but I ain't telling ya, yet"

"Well if you don't tell me now how do you expect to get it sooner?" I joked

"You wanted to draw the midnight sky so I'm not gonna make you work too much, besides it's a little similar"

They continue to walk in silence for a bit. "Hey you wanna go to the bar?, get a few drinks" Maya says suddenly, playfully nudging him in the side.

"Maya I will not be held responsible for getting you drunk" he responded incredulously

"Oh c'mon boing!, live a little I'm soon about to graduate high school no harm in a little drinking, I'm pretty sure you had your fair share of drinks here and there, I mean I have-"

"Wait..." He cuts me off "you've drank before?"

"Well yeah of course I took Riley out to a bar one time, we used fake IDs" I smile proud of myself for pulling that off.

"YOU TOOK RILEY TO A BAR!" Josh looked at me incredulously.

"Hey hey hey don't worry I stayed sain, I made sure not to get too drunk so I can take care of her, what kinda girl do you take me for?".

"Uhhh one who is crazy enough to bring Riley to a bar knowing well that my brother would flip!" He laughs a little.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to see what she'd be like when she's drunk, most regretful moment of my life, ugh she was more childish and naive 10x" I shake my head

"Ha, I can imagine" he chuckles "Ok fine, I'll take you to a bar, just don't tell Cory or Riley, Cory will think I was trying to get you drunk so I can well...have my way with you" I arch my eyebrow, why would Mr. Mathews think of josh like that?.

"Ok cool I promise you I won't get too drunk" I grab his hand and run off to the nearest bar.

Oh that's a lie

A terrible

Terrible

Lie.

"Please have my clothes on, please have my clothes on"...

I open my eye and rip off the sheet to see that I am fully clothed.

"Oh thank goodness" I sigh in relief, josh moves around a little bit before waking up and looking up towards me.

"Good morning sunshine" he smiles at me whie he sits up and stretches "sleep well?"

"Barely" I slowly get up and stretch out the kinks in my body. "I don't normally sleep fully clothed and my head is fucking pounding but I'm glad to see that you took care of me and not get to caught up in the moment, get yourself drunk and have your way with me" I joke

"What kinda guy do you take me for?" He jokes back

"Eh I don't know the type of guy who would agree to do the crazy ideas that I come up with" I smile

"Yeah well you're the one who really wanted to do it, and I didn't want to upset you so..." He shrugs

"Yeah well as long as you took care of me so I wouldn't go do anything more stupid than get my ass drunk I'm fine, now I'm gonna head home so I can get started on my painting"

"Which reminds me, I have yet to tell you what I want you to paint for me, also you don't want to take a shower first?"

"Nah its ok thanks josh, i'll take a shower when I get home. I really enjoyed last night, now I don't want to be gone to long before Riley gets suspicious so I'll see you around" even though I had a great time I don't want to catch feelings again I got a sexy ass cowboy who's gonna pay for doing his little stunt at school a few days ago.

"Yeah, oh but I'll walk you home" he says getting up

"No its fine" I stop him "I can walk home by myself I am a big girl josh" I joke

He laughs a little "ok bye maya" he smiles

I leave his room


	4. Where Were You?

*Authors POV*

Maya walked into her house, not needing to check if anyone was home. Her mom is usually always working at the diner trying to get the amount of money to pay off bills and enough to feed her daughter and herself.

She walked straight to the shower. She felt as if She had Josh's scent all over her, clinging to her almost, she decided that taking one would keep her head more cleared in hopes that memories of last night wouldn't cloud her mind all day.

Maya entered her room, her phone going off multiple times. She wouldn't be surprised if it were all from Riley.

Honey: Maya!

Sent 9:30 am

Honey: Maya!

Sent 9:31 am

Honey: PEACHES!!!

Sent 9:32 am

Honey: Maya don't tell me you and Josh did the deed last night if your still at his apartment

Sent at 9:33 am

Honey: Maya I'm coming over and you better be home!

Sent at 9:34 am

Maya wasn't surprised, she'd expect this from Riley. It's not like she hasn't Done this before. There were times when Maya had run out just to clear her mind for a bit and when she hadn't replied to even one text from Riley, Riley would get so paranoid that she had Farkle, Zay and Lucas go out at 4 in the morning just to search for her. Maya made sure to tell Riley that she was ok or that she was just out to clear her mind each time she disappeared because a tired Zay isn't a happy Zay.

Her phone started to go off some more. She hasn't yet gotten some clothes on still having her towel wrapped around her body. She couldn't lie the buzzing was starting to annoy her, but who doesn't get annoyed when their phone constantly starts buzzing at notifications ( I know I do).

Huckleberry: Penelope, get your girlfriend she won't stop texting Farkle, Zay and I about where you are. Are you still with josh?, did he hurt you! I swear Maya he better not have laid a finger on you!

Dr. Turtleneck: Maya can you please answer Riley, I'm trying to study for my upcoming tests and she won't stop bothering me.

Mr. StealYoGirl: Maya, sweetheart, as much as I love Riley, SHE IS FUCKING UP MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND YOU KNOW HOW I AM WITHOUT MY BEAUTY SLEEP ANSWER HER GODDAMN PHONE!

Maya read through the rest of her messages. She had to laugh at Zay's text he always knew how to make her day, cause he knew her sense of humor. Finally getting some clothes on after the last buzzing she figured she might as well save everyone's ass from Riley and message her back.

To Honey: yes, peaches I'm home. NO ME AND JOSH DID NOT DO THE DEED LAST NIGHT. We may have gotten a little drunk but it's ok there was nothing more.

Sent at 9:56 am

Although, the thought of getting frisky with josh kinda grossed her out a bit. I mean josh is cute and all but she's a senior in high school, he's a sophmore in college. I mean age doesn't matter unless it's not too much of a huge gap, but just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. It may seem like she's acting as if he's 50 years old, but Maya heart doesn't do men with crusty dicks. Not that he's old...not even in his twenties yet but it's still weird.

Maya put some clothes on and waited for Riley to show up at her house. It wasn't to long before when she messaged her so she would expect another minute or two so in the meantime she might as well message the rest of the gang.

To Huckleberry: first off, Riley ain't my girlfriend. 2nd off, even if I was bisexual I wouldn't tell you . Lastly, my bad didn't think she'd come crawlin' to the ol "hustlin' bustlin' gang of the south" did lil ol Riley make you run for the hills ranger rick?. I might just ignore her if that's what she's gonna do. Also don't worry about josh and I, I'm ok. Still in one piece, josh isn't like that. Although can't lie that we didn't have a few drinks last night .

Sent at 10:04 am

To Dr. Turtleneck: sorry bout riles, her paranoia can get a little out of hand, you'd think she's my mom rather than my actual one. Farkle those test aren't for another week or so, don't you think your big brain has enough knowledge to begin with?

Sent at 10:09 am

To Mr. StealYoGirl: Zay what did I tell you about hacking into my phone and changing your name. Don't worry I texted Riley back you can go back to sleeping like a baby.

Sent at 10:12 am

Huh, Riley's a little late she thought. I wonder what's keeping her from-

Ding dong!

She snorted, "never mind"

Maya opened the door. "Hey hon-"

Riley tackled Maya as soon as the door opened. "OHhhh peaches you're ok!, thank goodness. Why haven't you answered my texts!? What happened last night?!. Did you and josh get frisky!?. Did he try to seduce you. Oh my goodness he didn't try and gang bang you did he-"

"Riley!" Maya looked at her, eyebrows arched high up. "Calm down. Breathe. I just woke up a little late at Josh's apartment. I waked home and took a shower that's all. Did you really have to ask Farkle, Zay and Sundance where I was?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures Maya, I could've already involved the cops ya know." Riley nodded her head in clarification. "So are you gonna tell me how it went or not"

Maya walked to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast. "Not, well not right now at least. I actually have a painting to do. Two actually. Josh wants me to paint this picture of..." Ohhh fuck, I didn't find out what he what he wanted me to paint a picture of. Riley face lit up, nodding her head excitedly, hoping for some more details.

"Anyway, josh wants me to paint him a picture so that means I gotta start now" she walked back to were Riley was standing in the living room and pushed her towards the door, stopping to twist the door knob and open it. "Now out you go I won't be leaving my house anytime soon" Maya smiled

Riley frowned, "I will get the information I want out of you Maya, don't think I won't. Also please at least don't stay up all night just to paint, I know u tend to pull all nighters just for it." Riley said a worriedly

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok mom, now if you'll excuse me riley, I'd like to eat my breakfast and start my panting" Maya replied slamming the door in her face.

Riley peeked through the window "Make sure you brush you teeth!, hygiene is very important!" Riley finished talking and left the window.

Maya rolled her eyes, a small smile crept on her face and she shook her head, returning to the kitchen.

Maya worked in her little art room. Adding some faint blues, purples, pinks and oranges to the sunset of her painting. She was so drowned in her own world and the music she listened to, she almost didn't hear the knocking on her window.

She walked up to the window, easily picking up the noticeable black silhouette that turned out the be the bright green eyed Texan.

Maya looked a little confused. Blinking twice to let her eyes focus on him since she was staring at all the colors on her canvas.

"What are you doing here hopalong? I know it's only 10:40 pm right now, but I didn't expect you to be out so late, considering it being a school night and all"

"Didn't think you even cared about staying up late on a school night, blondie"

Maya's voice shuddered when he said 'blondie'. "Mmm, don't call me that, it sounds better off of Brandon's sharp tongue than yours. But you still didn't answer my question huckleberry what are you doing her?"

"Well for one, I'll have you know that it's actually 1:30 right now. I just came to stop by, even though I got your text I still wanted to come over. I brought your favorite, Paco's Taco's. Riley told me you were painting so I thought I should bring you some food because I know you tend to forget the time and stay up late whenever you paint" Lucas replied handing her the bag with tacos.

Maya blinked again. "thanks ranger rick. I appreciate the nice gesture, so I assume you'll be gone now" Maya said reaching for the window to close it back.

Lucas quickly caught her hand and her breath caught for a moment. Not expecting the sudden change of events. "What's the rush Penelope?, I just got here"

Maya's teeth gritted in annoyance, she hated the fact that farkle's big mouth and given Lucas her middle name. "You know I hate when you say my middle name"

Lucas smirked mischievously "which is exactly why I do it babe" he winked and tipped his imaginary hat.

Maya's voice shuddered once again until her mouth quirked up into a mischievous grin. Ok so he wanted to play she'll play.

She pulled him forward, her hand fisting the collar of his shirt and she brought her lips to his ear. "You know, you're right. It does sound sexy when it comes from your mouth. It'd probably sound better while I pleasured you" Maya smirked and brought her eyes back to look at his. Her face had mischievous seduction written all over it. Lucas couldn't do anything or say anything but gulp. Maya knew she won that round.

"Now since its getting late, I'd like to get some rest if that's ok with you" she winked. She shut the window before Lucas could react and brought down the curtain. She was honestly a little to lazy to clean up the room and settled on doing it tomorrow. She left the room and turned off the light.

"Maya Hart, you are a genius" she said to herself laughing, heading to her bed for some good nights rest.


	5. You Wanna Play? Fine

Beep beep beep

Maya groans, her hand reaching out for her phone somewhere on her bed.

Beep beep beep

Growing annoyed, She gets up throwing the sheet off of her body. Rolling off with a thump, her phone falls on the ground along with her.

Beep beep be-

Almost chucking her phone at the wall she decides that that may not be the brightest idea and finally shuts the alarm off. Sighing with frustration she gets up off the ground, lazily walking to the bathroom. Her usual morning routine; taking a shower, brushing her teeth, added little to no make up, getting dressed. You know, the usual.

Hey, baby girl.

I had to leave for an early work shift. I left some tuna melt for you in the fridge. I know it's your favorite

~ Love Mom

She wasn't really surprised. Katy always left for an early shift. Although tuna melts were her favorite she wasn't really that hungry. So she grabbed her back pack, she headed out the door and to Riley's to pick her up on the way to school.

"It's Maya"

Riley heard Maya say and buzzed her in. "Come in" she replied.

"Ready to go?" Maya asked walking in. "Yeah, let me just grab my bag" Riley ran up to her room.

"Oh, Maya you're not going to eat?" Topanga asked.

Maya shook her head. "No, it's fine Mrs. Matthews I'm not really hungry"

"Alright but make sure you eat something, starving yourself isn't good, Come on riley! You're going to be late". Riley came rushing in. "See ya later Mrs Mathews" Maya said before closing the door behind them.

"Maya did you get any sleep last night" Riley asked trying to start a conversation.

"Enough to let me fall asleep during class" Maya smirked as riley sighed. "Maya someday you'll become a sleepless zombie."

"And when I do you're the first person I'm going after" Riley gasped ever so dramatically. Maya laughed a little. "So are you gonna tell me what happened on your little date with josh?" Maya opened up her locker getting her stuff. As Riley crosses her arms leaning against the locker besides Maya's. "Riley, why are you so interested. He's your uncle you should feel uncomfortable with this. Do you want us to be a thing?"

"Ohhhhh nooooo" Riley shook her head franticly. " And I wouldn't really be that uncomfortable because you've had a crush on him for ages and until now so I'm used to it." Maya shut her locker. "Yeah but I don't like him anymore so anything we do isn't going to effect me and it probably won't effect him."

"Yeah but what about that someday you guys agreed on" Why'd she have to bring that up for. "Riley, I dropped that whole thing during the summer when Lucas and I-" Riley arms uncrossed and dropped to her sides and looked to Maya wide eyed. "I... Where walking to the arcade and I saw josh kissing some other girl" Riley expression changed to a more sympathetic but still questioning one.

"What where you doing with Lucas going to an arcade?" Riley asked tilting her head to the side. "Uhmm..."

"What do you guys think of Farkle being gay?" Both girls quickly turned their attention to Zay and Smackle. "Zay what kind of question is that?" Riley asked. Needless to say Maya was only relieved that something else got Riley's attention rather than ask her about Lucas and what they did during the summer. "Well I mean I'm just asking what do you think of him being gay?"

"Well honestly I would cry..." Riley mumbled. But I heard it clear as day. (Same Riley... Same)

"When Zay asked me the same question I thought he hit his head on something but then when he told me why he asked it did kinda make me question it" Smackle said

"Ok so why do you ask?" Maya questioned. "Well I was walking from the locker room cause I forgot my ballet outfit" Maya snickered. "Yeah haha Maya, Anyway as I was walking i saw Farkle drop his books so I was gonna go run over and help him but I stopped when some dude walked up and helped him. I was gonna turn away but than he started getting all flustered so I spied a little bit. It was weird. Like one of those cliché TV shows where some girl drops her books and some cute guy helps her with it-"

"Wait but you like those type of cliché romances-" Maya cut in. Riley nodded in agreement.

"We're not talking about me, we are talking about Farkle and his sexuality. Stop cutting me off!"

"I only did it once?" Maya arched an eyebrow.

"Shhhh-"

"I-"

"Shhhh"

"Zay-"

"Agshdhejjebsbeoemem"

Maya looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. The fuck?. "So anyway, before I was rudely interrupted" Maya opened her mouth to say something. "Not a word from you Hart!. So anyway, I spied a little bit. They were talking for a while and then the boy handed him a small piece of paper and Farkle got more redder than a sunburn. When left Farkle kept staring at his direction so I came up to him and was like "you ok man". And Farkle was not even paying me no mind he was just shaking his head absentmindedly and was like "yeah uh yeah I'm fine yeah..." And walked off. So I was looking for you two first but Smackle was the first person I found so I told her first."

"Wait, so Smackle you're ok with this?" Maya questioned. "Aren't guys together?"

"Well actually-"

"Nooooo I'm not ok with this!" Riley exclaimed, cutting off Smackle.

"Why?, This is great!" Zay said

"What are you trying to say, Zay?. You feeling a little bubbly inside for Farkle?." Maya wiggled her eyebrows nudged.

"Fuck no, I'm straighter than a telephone pole" Zay says. "But you two, the both of y'all are sus."

"What does sus mean? Is that even a word?" Smackle questioned whipping out her dictionary.

"It's short for suspect Smackle and what do you mean Riley and I are sus?" Maya asked. Riley was still freaking out about the possibility of Farkle being gay.

"You both are sus!. You and Riley be doing some real gay Rilaya shit, high-key. The promise rings that you call friendship rings. The pet names. The kissing and hugging, but that's actually normal. Y'all had more moments than Riley and Lucas ever did in middle school and the start of highschool!."

"Zay, save the ghetto talk for us and your other friends only you're freaking Smackle out with the improper English" Maya laughed. Although it made her think. Did people think Riley and her were together?. Did people think she was a lesbian?.

"No it's alright Maya I'm getting used to it even though it irritates me" Smackle waved it off though her eye was twitching.

"You know I think Maya is straight but your still a bit questionable Riley."

"What!?, Me?" Riley stopped freaking out about Farkle and looked at the three incredulously. "I'm...Not bisexual"

"You kinda hesitated for a bit the sugar" Zay arched an eyebrow.

"Alright alright stop teasing Riley let's head to lunch and we can talk about this later. The others nodded their heads in agreement, leaving from Maya's locker.

"Maya!" Someone shouts from behind. The four turn around. No one's there.

"Ok... Weird" Riley says. Maya shrugs it off. They continue to walk. "Maya!" The mysterious voice speaks again. "Alright I'll go, I'll meet you in the cafeteria"

"What if it's someone bad" Riley responds worried. "I can handle myself Riles, now go I'll meet you in the cafeteria". The three looked at each other before walking off.

Maya went towards the strange voice. Weird... The hallways empty.

"What the-" someone pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"You think Maya's alright?" Riley asked worriedly. "For the twentieth time Riley she is alright. She can handle things herself" Zay replied boredly.

"Guys look" Smackle points towards Farkle and the boy Zay mentioned he was with from earlier. "What a hunk" Smackle gaped at him. The boy had a small curly fro on top and around in the back was cut.

"Let's go join them" Zay smiled mischievously and rushed to their table. The two followed behind.

"Heeeyyyyy buddy, who's your friend" Zay sat down, putting an arm around Farkle. Riley and Smackle took at seat on the other side of him. Farkle looked at the three a little nervous.

"Uhm... Do you want to introduce yourself or..."

"Yeah sure. My name is Mateo. But you could call me Teo for short" He smiled and Riley swore she saw a little sparkle when he smiled.

"Mateo is Spanish in case you haven't noticed" Farkle mentioned.

"He's what!" Smackle shouted, got out her seat and practically jumped on him. "Hola. Mi nombre es smackle. eres hermosa. tus ojos son preciosos. ¿Estas soltero?. Estas buscando una novia ¡cómo estás!"

"Encantado de conocerte smackle. Gracias por el cumplido. Mi madre dice que mis ojos son marrones de miel. Si soy soltera y no no busco una novia" Mateo responds. Smackle didn't even care that he's not looking for a girlfriend she was lost in his eyes.

"Sorry about her" Riley apologized. "So how long have you guys known uhm each other". That sounded a lot more less couple-y in my head. Riley thought to herself.

"Well actually I've known Farkle since he joined the visual and audio crew. Which is run by me" Mateo said smugly, Farkle blushed.

"Ohhh how interesting." Zay said over exaggerated. he looked over at Smackle and Riley giving them a knowing look.

"So uhm, where's Maya?" Farkle said trying to change the subject. Riley looked around the cafeteria. "Well... Someone was shouting her name before so left so she went to them. We don't know who it was though."

"Ok well... Where's Lucas" Farkle asked arching an eyebrow. Zay then looked around. "That I don't know" He replied.

Maya was pinned against the wall. She couldn't see passed him. His arms were on either side of her head as he looked down at here.

"Lucas what are you doing!" Here she thought someone was about to kill her but lo and behold it was only Lucas. "What the hell were you doing in a janitors closet

"I was thinking..." His hand moved from by her head to around her waist.

"Lucas w-what are you doing" her heart was beating in her chest, her breath was fast paced.

"I was thinking about what you said that night. So I thought about what my name would sound like..." His voice was seductive and it made it hard for her to concentrate on trying to leave.

"What my name would sound like coming from your mouth if I pleasured you" his other hand grabbed both her hands and pressed up above her head against the wall.

"Lucas... S-stop" he gave small little kisses from her jaw down to her collar bone. "Lucas I'm serious stop" she tried to sound serious but each time she talked her voice sounded more like she wanted it rather than not. Her eyes closed as his hand went closer to the hem of her shirt. "You want me to stop?" His kissed back up to her jaw. She slowly shook her head. "You say something?. You want me to stop?"

"N-no..." She's starting to feel warm and...

"Maya..."

"Hmmm" She didn't even care anymore. She was distracted. Very distracted.

"I'm afraid we gotta end this" Lucas stopped abruptly. Looking at her smugly. Maya's eyes slowly opened.

"See you in the cafeteria" Lucas left the room, leaving Maya there panting. Oh she's so going to get him back.

"You wanna play Sundance?, Fine let's play" now she has to figure out how to get rid of this painful pleasurable feeling.


End file.
